


Это вы победитель читательской подписки?

by miroveha



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из-за людей, не потрудившихся вспомнить о его слепоте, плюс кучи рекламного спама Мэтт остается с горой не просмотренных писем на руках. Впрочем, Фогги боле чем счастлив прочитать их Мэтту вслух.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это вы победитель читательской подписки?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are You A Readers Digest Winner?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896788) by [giddyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyant/pseuds/giddyant). 



**Та Самая Просьба**

— Вы принесли с собой подозрительно большой сверток, мистер Мердок.  
Мэтт постарался обаятельно улыбнуться:  
— Зачитаешь мне несколько спам-писем, Фогги? Я не хочу пропустить что-то важное, просто выбросив их в ведро, а программы с оптическим распознаванием символов все ещё далеки от совершенства.  
Фогги разгреб на своем столе кучу папок и файлов, пока наконец не показался кусок чистой поверхности.  
— Давай попробуем. Обещаю, что подойду к делу серьезно.  
Сев напротив него, Мэтт откинулся на спинку стула.  
— Я доверяю тебе, Фогги. 

Спустя три письма с неверным адресом и два счета от медицинской страховки:  
— Ладно, дружище, я не хотел быть тем, кто сообщит тебе эту ужасную новость, но твой арендодатель пишет следующее: снимаемая тобой квартира захвачена Великим Тараканьим Императором, Физбитом Несокрушимым Вторым, и возврату не подлежит.  
— Гм. А что случилось с Физбитом Несокрушимым Первым?  
— Он не был Физбитом Непредсказуемым. Но неважно.  
— Неважно.  
— Ты что, только что закатил глаза? Следи за своим поведением, Мэттью. Что _важно_ — тебе разрешили остаться в качестве придворного шута.  
— Это месть за костюм, не правда ли.  
— Нет. Нееет!  
— Да. Даааа.  
— Тебе придется выучить их язык, освоить валюту…  
— Откуда ты вообще берешь эту чушь?  
— Что? Они даже прислали справочник!  
— Это каталог Икеи.  
— Вот обязательно тебе нужно испортить все веселье.  
— Так что там с письмом от моего арендодателя?  
— А, он жалуется на то, что кто-то курит на крыше и регулярно ее пачкает.  
— Я заранее жалею об этой просьбе, но почитаешь мне на следующей неделе снова?

**Часть Следующая**

— Ох, Мэтти, мне так жаль.  
— Что?  
— Пришли результаты твоих анализов.  
— Ладно, продолжай.  
— У тебя нашли сифилис.  
— Угу.  
— И вообще весь букет венерических болезней. И гангрену мошонки. И Супер Герпес.  
— Супер. Герпес.  
— Ага. Невероятно сильный, невероятно ужасный вид герпеса, который подхватывают только те, кто в драке разбивает свой телефон об голову плохих парней. И тем заставляет своих прекрасных, безгерпесных друзей оставлять одно голосовое сообщение за другим, когда они пытаются позвонить и выяснить, ну знаешь, не умирает ли их лучший друг где-нибудь в канаве.  
— Я… это заслужил.  
— Да, заслужил. И не только это!  
— Хорошо, хорошо! Фогги, я уже говорил, что мне очень жаль, ладно? Я куплю новый телефон.  
— Смерть от Супер Герпеса воистину ужасна, друг мой.  
— Ты мог бы позвонить McBurnerphone.  
— Ты записан к дантисту двадцать пятого на семь часов утра. И просто для справки: я скину Карен с Клэр ролики со всеми потрясающими нелепостями, что ты сделаешь, пока будешь отходить от наркоза. 

**Спам 3: Теперь Это Личное**

— Ладно, в этот раз я подойду к делу серьезно и не буду прикалываться над тобой.  
— В самом деле.  
— Угу, похмелье не дает развернуться моему воображению.  
— Когда пьешь эль, будь готов к последствиям.  
— Аргх. Точно. Тут у тебя письмо из детдома Святой Агнессы. Приюта. Как бы там они себя не называли. Выпрашивают пожертвования. Кажется, они видят только слово «адвокат», а не «кошмарный долг за учебу». Хм. Бла-бла-бла, и тэдэ и тэпэ, ещё немного бла-бла-бла, и…  
— …Фогги?  
— Дружище.  
— Что?  
— Тебя зовут не Мэттью Майкл Мердок.  
— Что? Конечно, меня так зовут, уж собственное имя я прекрасно знаю.  
— Нет. Нет! Тебя зовут Мэттью Майкл Мо…  
— Фогги, нет!  
— Фогги, да!  
— Это крещенное имя, ладно?! Когда нужно было выбрать, мне только исполнилось двенадцать!  
— Морис! Тебя зовут Морис!  
— Его выбрала сестра Мария Бернард! Она заботилась обо мне и правда хотела, чтобы я взял это имя. А я к тому же постоянно лгал на исповеди о своих обостренных чувствах. Ты вообще когда-нибудь пробовал разочаровывать монашку? Я не мог этого вынести!  
— Ох, этот день внезапно стал гораздо ярче. Кажется, даже птички поют?  
— Ты такая сволочь. 

**Спам для сильных мира сего**

— Мэтт! Ты попал в «Людей»!  
— Даже не знаю, почему я этого не ждал.  
— В секцию моды!  
— Фогги, я совершенно уверен, что это каталог мебели.  
— Не-а, это совершенно точно «Люди». Хочешь, зачту тебе текст?  
— Нет.  
— Я все равно зачту.  
— Я в курсе.  
— «Новый супергерой в нашем городе — Сорвиголова с Адской Кухни!»  
— Я прославленный мститель и ничуть не комплексую по этому поводу.  
— Ага. «Несмотря на точащуюся в СМИ полемику о его действиях, редакция «Людей» единодушна в своем мнении по поводу его нового костюма».  
— Фогги, твой уровень детализации меня пугает, пожалуйста, прекрати.  
— Ни за что. «Хоть некоторые фрики и считают рожки на шлеме милыми…»  
— Чем тебе не угодили рожки?  
— «…для нас в первую очередь важно, что этот костюм гораздо сложнее чем-то проткнуть!» Они дали тебе семь баллов из десяти по шкале кровавых негодяев.  
— Я тебя ненавижу.  
— А ещё это и правда каталог мебели. Никогда не думал купить себе кровать с изогнутой спинкой? Выглядит очень круто. 

**Спам-невеста**

— Спам, спам, снова спам, повестка от Кэри Элвиса с жалобой на то, что ты извратил его образ, меню из тайского ресторанчика возле химчистки…  
— Абсолютно справедливая жалоба, я бы сам не взялся за опровержение. И надо будет как-нибудь заказать еду в офис.  
— Как пожелаешь. 

**Спам: Эра Альтрона**

— А это, гм, это пришло прошлой ночью. Ладно, я нашел это на бессознательном грабителе. Понятия не имею, кто вообще станет оставлять записки Сорвиголове.  
— Эм. Она от Мстителей.  
— Потрясающе.  
— Нет, она и правда от Мстителей. Я не прикалываюсь.  
— Ну конечно нет.  
— Тут сказано, что если тебе понадобится помощь, ты можешь обратиться к ним. Они оставили свой номер телефона.  
— Это что, особый Фогги-троллинг 80 левела?  
— Мэтт, я сейчас с тобой стопроцентно честен. На, держи! Понюхай записку! Ты, наверное, можешь даже унюхать на ней запах Капитана Америки. Готов поспорить, он пахнет яблочным пирогом и орлами.  
— Ладно. Хм. Пахнет навозом.  
— Да иди ты, дружище. Понюхай нормально!  
— Ладно, как скажешь. Господи. Ну, пахнет как смесь из антибактериального мыла и очень дорогой туалетной воды. Странное сочетание. И ещё… ох.  
— Ох.  
— Порох и вибраниум. Беру свои слова обратно.  
— Ещё бы ты их не взял. Эй, как думаешь, Капитан Америка присоединится к нашей офисной команде по баскетболу?

**Author's Note:**

> Кэри Элвис — британский актер, прославившийся ролью в фильме «Принцесса-невеста», где сыграл спасителя принцессы Лютик, одетого во все черное (включая маску того же цвета). На любые прихоти принцессы герой отвечал «Как пожелаешь» — по этому признаку она и узнала возлюбленного.


End file.
